Preparation and manipulation of high quality DNA is a vital step in molecular biology. Although there are many methods reported for single and double stranded DNA isolations (Bankier, A. et al., Meth. Enz., 155:52-93 (1988); Birnboim, H. et al., Nucl. Acids Res., 7:1513 (1979); Ish-Horowicz, D. et al., Nucl. Acids Res., 9:2989 (1981); Kristensen, T. et al., Nucl. Acids Res., 15:5507-5516 (1987); Smith, V. et al., DNA Seq. and Mapping, 1:73-78 (1990)), there are few procedures that are rapid, low cost and procedurally identical for all DNA types, from PCR product to single copy BAC clone.